Naty Ranmaru
Appearance Naty usually wears leather armor which is blue in color, She has a tiara which show a symbol of the wolf on the tip of it. She has a wolf tattoo on her arm which shows that its like a mark of the wolf. She also have a belt thats brown and also have boots. She would have her equipment bag with her Quarterstaff +1, Scimitar +1 and also her Hountar next to it. She also has a few other items with her like her Wolf Mask That is only used when necessary. She also holds the mask of the dual personality. She know has to be force to wear the mask as some of her face has burn marks on it and she has currently one arm that exists. Backstory Naty was born on the outskirts of a city which was located close to the forest where she ended up living most of her life and learning how to grow her own food and such and that's when she would meet which seems to be mother nature and she was given a task to look after all living fauna and flora as she nodded in agreement. She would learn to wield the power of a druid and learning on how to have the instinct of becoming an animal by transforming and of course picking up their personality of the animal of course. One day while travelling she ran into someone who would instantly hand her a mask which would help out as she would put it on unknown to her within the mask lived a personality of a serious shady man. This is how she would become serious every time she would wear that mask but most of the time she isn't wearing it cause of the effects (Try thinking about the Mask). Working Stats *She currently works as the main herbalist at the Steel Marigolds Herbalism Lab and is in charge of that department of potions. Weapons *Hountar - is Naty's newest magical Scimitar which she had acquired during her mission in which she is able to give abit of a bonus to hitting when she rides a mount of course. *Lab - is Naty's other Scimitar and this one is more normal but it is upgraded and it does its hits here and there when she isnt in her beast form though. *Bodicia - Is known to be her quarter staff and it does its hits here and there and it was upgraded due to Lucian's tinkering and its more hittable this time due to the fact it looks more fancier then normal. Animal forms *Giant Toad *Brown Bear *Dire Wolf *Giant Octopus *Giant Hyena *Giant Elk *Plesiosaurus *Sabertooth Tiger *Polar Bear Spells *Produce Flames *Poison Spray *Mending *Cure Wounds *Healing Word *Ice Knife *Thunderwave *Flame blade *Moonbeam *Flaming Sphere *Conjure animals *Call Lightning *Tidal Wave *Ice Storm *Polymorph Animals She can Conjure *Penguins *Owls *Giant Elk *Dire Wolves Stats *AC 17 *HP 72 *Str 13 *Dex 16 *Con 13 *Int 14 *Wis 15 *Cha 13 Category:Characters Category:Guild Members